Teardrops
by TheLovelyDreamChaser
Summary: Piper loves Jason, but she thinks he's in love with reyna. What will happen with the fourth of July fireworks right around the corner? JEYNA FANS BEWARE! This is a JIPER or JASPER fanfic! with a tiny hint of tratie: SONGFIC TO Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. Story better than summary.


**A/N: HEY GUYS AND GALS! It's TheLovelyDreamChaser here! You see, I had this awesome idea and it's my first songfic! YAY! If you liked this story, remember to check out my other ones as well! I had to change some of the lyrics around, so bear with me! This is to Teardrops on my Guitar by Ms. Taylor Swift. Lyrics are ****underlined**** and **_**italicized**_**. Piper's thoughts are just **_**italicized**_**. On with the show: **

**THIRD PERSON LIMETED POV**

_Jason looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

"Hey Piper!" Jason calls. She turns around to meet him with a smile, but on the inside, she's dying. She loves him, but she is almost positive he loves Reyna. And it's killing her slowly.

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

"So…Piper… there is this girl that I really want to ask to go to the fireworks, but I'm really nervous to ask her." He says. At this, her heart breaks. Like, it shatters into a million pieces. _Of course he wants to ask Reyna to the fireworks. Not me. Reyna._ "Well, I guess you should ask her and tell her how you really feel." She says. She feels like crying. She can feel the tears in her eyes and the sob in her throat.

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

"Thanks! I will. I got to go prepare!" He grins and runs off. She bites back the tears and tries to put all thoughts of Jason out of her head. _Stay tough, Piper. Stay tough_ she tells herself.

_Jason talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny _

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"And then, Katie dumped Travis in the lake with her magical Demeter vine powers!" He told her, laughing out loud while recalling the incident. She looks at him and can't help but laugh along with him. His laugh is so infectious, that they both end upon the ground. She sits up and looks into his eyes, and nothing else matters in that moment.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

As he looks into her eyes, he tells her about this amazing girl with a big heart and a cute smile to match. It all comes pouring out of his heart, and she wishes she could stop the flow of his declarations of love for this girl. This girl who she assumes is Reyna. To Piper, Reyna's heart is dark, small, and cold and her smile is a sneer. That's probably because Reyna holds the key to Jason's heart. Reyna. NOT Piper.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

So each night she heads down to the lake, takes her guitar, and sings and strums and sheds a tear or two until she feels like she has repaired her heart enough to go on another day.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She spots the different constellations in the sky and wonders which one she should wish on tonight. She settles for a rather large star, and wishes until there is nothing else to wish for.

_Jason walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

Everyone gathers in the sword-fighting arena to watch people fight. Chiron selects a random name from the camp list. He calls the first name up: "JASON GRACE! You are first." He passes by Piper, winks, and heads up to the stage. Her knees go weak, but she can't let it show. _Stupid Aphrodite_, she thinks, cursing her mother. "Your opponent is…PIPER MCLEAN!" Snickers come from the crowd. A child of the almighty Zeus verses a silly daughter of Aphrodite? They probably think she had no chance. They are _so_ wrong.

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

They slash and kick and he is using his sword perfectly. He is in sync with her as they spar. Soon enough, though, she finds an opening, knocks the blade out of his hand, and pins him to the ground with a triumphant smirk. The crowd is silent, apart from the Aphrodite cabin cheering, Leo laughing, and Drew sighing over dramatically. She won. Or so she thought until she looked straight into his eyes…

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

She may have won the battle, but she lost her heart.

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

She gets lost in his electric blue eyes. His beautiful, enchanting pools of cerulean. She thinks about kissing him, but remembers that _his heart belongs to Reyna_. So she gets up, offers him a hand, and walks back to her cabin.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

She grabs her guitar from under her bed, heads down to the lake, and this time sheds only one single tear. She is fed up with all of the heartbreak, and her sadness turns to anger.

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

This night, she doesn't wish for Jason to love her, or for Reyna to mysteriously disappear. She wishes that she simply wouldn't care. That she would fall out of love.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

But she knows that it doesn't work that way. Not for a daughter of Aphrodite, anyway.

_So I walk home alone, as I turn out the light_

She walks alone to her cabin from the lake, the lights still on. _Nobody's home, anyway_. _Today's the party at Apollo cabin_, She remembers. She shuts off the light and climbs into bed, day clothes still on and everything.

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

She tosses and turns in her bed. She turned so hard that something fell off her nightstand. She picked up the object and squinted through the darkness. It was a picture of Jason. In her frustration, she chucks the picture under her bed and lies back down. She falls asleep almost instantly.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

Tonight she doesn't dream of her usual nightmare. Her usual nightmare is Jason rejecting her love in front of the whole camp. Tonight, she dreams of…

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

Him, holding her and laughing and all of the wonderful moments they shared together. Including her imaginary kiss.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

So when she wakes up, she smiles and figures that being his friend is better than not being in his life at all.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

"Hey… Piper, wait up!" Jason yells to Piper. She turns around and smiles. "Yes, Sparky?" she questions. Jason rubbed his neck. "Remember how I asked you advice on how to ask a girl to the fireworks?" Her smile drooped a little. "Yea?" she said. _Where is this going? _She pondered. "Well I finally built up enough courage to ask her!" Her heart shatters all over again. _I thought I was over this!_ She thought angrily.

_Jason looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

She put on a sad smile "That's… great, Jason. So who is this-" She was interrupted by Jason pulling her into his arms and shooting up into the sky. "WOAH!" She yelled. Once they were high enough, she saw some white puffy clouds. "Jason, what are you do- mph!" Jason's lips silenced her. She couldn't believe it. Jason. Was. Kissing. Her. _Thank the gods!_ She thought as she kissed back and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. It could have lasted a minuet or a day or a whole entire year, but finally they broke away. He grinned and showed her the white, puffy clouds. They now said 'Will you go the fireworks with me?' She nodded yes and kissed him once more. Her heart was whole again.

Meanwhile…

**Reyna POV**

_Jason looks at me_

Jason floated back down with his new 'girlfriend' and looked at me. My heart sped up, but he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. He gives me a thumbs up, and I do the only thing I can think of besides crying…

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

**Fin.**

**A/N: wow. I think that is the most serious thing I have ever written! So, if you reading this and loved it, or liked it, or ENTIRELY LOATHED IT BECAUSE YOU ARE A FREAKING JEYNA FAN, leave me a review. Okay, so maybe not the latter, but seriously. If you review, I might continue! Hmm… I know this is a high goal, but 7 reviews and I might continue! )))))))**

**~TLDC~**


End file.
